


i'm so full of love i could barely eat

by Sunset_Pan (patwrites)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, at the end lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patwrites/pseuds/Sunset_Pan
Summary: When you hear Jumin's never eaten anything cooked by anyone but chefs, you decide to take matters into your own hands.Title taken from Hozier's Work Song because it just summarizes both my love for Jumin and his for MC so perfectly.





	i'm so full of love i could barely eat

“Have you ever had a home cooked meal?” you asked from your seat where you were perched on the sofa, feet tucked underneath you, a book in hand.

“Of course, I always eat what my chefs prepare me, I never buy already cooked meals. You know that, why do you ask?” Jumin replied, glancing at you with curious grey eyes. He was writing up reports on his laptop across from you, sitting on the armchair with his laptop on the coffee table. The height difference between the two must have made his position extremely uncomfortable for his back and neck, but he promised he’d spend some time with you. If this was what he had to do, then so be it.

“No, silly,” you laughed. You put your book down and jumped to your feet, stretching your arms and back much like a cat. The sight made something stir inside your husband. “I meant like someone close to you making you something. Like your father, or a friend. You know? Someone without cooking experience who would just make you something because they want to.”

Jumin pondered that for a moment, the prospect seeming foreign to him and frankly weird. Why would anyone cook for him if he had chefs doing that job already?

“No, I have not,” he finally answered your earlier question.

Your face contorted, nose scrunching up and brows drawing together in that adorable way that meant you were displeased with something and you were going to do something about it.

“Now that won’t do. Stay here, finish your paperwork and I’ll be back soon.”

You rushed to grab your phone from where it was charging, unplugging it carelessly -it didn’t matter, he would just buy you another if that one broke- then hurried over to Jumin to kiss his cheek before darting out of the living room, in the direction of the kitchen.

Jumin sat back, bemused. He blinked a couple of times to snap from the daze your sudden and chaotic departure caused him, then went back to his reports, everything else bleeding out of his mind the more he read and typed.

* * *

You entered the kitchen with a skip in your step, humming under your breath and smiling in anticipation. Your mind was already running with ideas of what to make for your husband. So many choices, so little time! In the end you settled for something you used to eat with your family back in your home country, a meal your family prepared on holidays and special occasions. When you grew up you learned you could make that dish anytime you wanted, but somehow it didn’t feel the same as when you ate it for a special reason.

Now though, feeding Jumin a home cooked meal was a perfect reason.

You gathered all the ingredients from the pantry, grabbing cooking utensils along the way, then settled at your workspace for the next hours. You got lost in peeling, slicing, dicing and stirring, the loud blaring of your favourite songs accompanying you as you went, and your meal was done in what felt like no time at all.

When the last of the dirty dishes were done, you wiped your hands on a dishtowel and huffed, feeling pleased with your work. A pair of warm, strong arms grabbing hold of you and snaking around your waist startled you, making you nearly jump out of your skin.

“AH! Jumin! You scared me.”

“I apologize, my love,” Jumin chuckled, not sounding sorry in the least, “but the smell was just divine, I had to come check for myself.”

You smiled and turned in his arms until you were facing your husband’s handsome face, bringing your arms up to drape over his shoulders in a lazy embrace.

“Is that so?” you hummed. You swayed in his arms to the beat of the slow song going on in the background, Jumin indulging you and swaying as well. A soft, big smile was everpresent on his lips, and it took your breath away. You would have been fanning yourself if you hadn’t been seeing it almost every day for the past three months of being together. It always made you fall in love all over again with the beautiful, kind man before you.

“Well, the food is done, so why don’t you try it, my dear husband?”

“Hmm, I’d like that very much.”

You guided him over to the table, pulling up a chair for him then sliding a dish in front of him. You pulled up a chair for yourself near Jumin, close enough to be able to hold his left hand while he ate with his right one. He picked up the [fork/spoon/chopsticks] and took a bite. Your heart was fluttering with anticipation, smile so big it nearly hurt your face. Jumin closed his eyes and for a second everything seemed to be freezing in time before he let out the most obscene, lewd moan you had ever heard apart from your bedroom.

“This is amazing, kitten,” Jumin told you breathlessly once he opened his eyes again. He was looking at you with such wonder, as if you’d just invented cooking for the first time, that you felt yourself blush. He was your husband but you’d never get used to being complimented so sincerely and with so much adoration and love.

“I’m glad you like it,” your smile was flustered but full of happiness and pride.

Jumin finished the rest of the meal quickly, barely keeping his manners in check. Once he finished and you put away the dishes to be washed later, he scooped you up in his arms and carried you over to the bedroom like a princess. You squealed and laughed in delight, kicking your legs up in the air.

“Now it’s time to feed the kitten as well,” Jumin purred in your ear, making you shiver, his words going straight to your nether regions.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo boy i'm back on the Mystic Messenger train. Having to do all the casual routes before i reach jumin again is hurting me more than words can express. I was cooking today and thought "what if i were to cook for jumin?" and so this was born.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! Hmu on tumblr at @jarvis-ismy-copilot or @mysmewiththatbullshit, my current MysMe side blog, to chat or something! Tell me what you thought about the fic or just gush about them husbands w/ me!


End file.
